Moon Combat
by Twinings
Summary: It's a tag team tournament with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon fighting Goku and Gohan of DBZ, with guest appearances from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.


Disclaimer: Not only is this very elderly, but I don't own any of it, including the site that originally published Moon Combat.  
  
Moon Combat: Tag-team Sailor Moon & Sailor Chibimoon vs. Son Goku & Son Gohan  
  
Announcer 1: Hello and welcome to another round of Moon Combat! Today we should have an exciting tag-team match. Silver Team is Tokyo's very own 14-year-old superheroine, Tsukino Usagi, and the lovely 7-year-old princess of the future, Chiba Chibi-Usa!  
Announcer 2: That's right, Bob. Orange Team is Son Goku, or Kakorot, the Super-Saiyan. The other member of Orange Team is Goku's son, an 8-year- old Super-Saiyan, Son Gohan!  
Usagi: Let's go, Saiyans!  
Goku: I'm gonna fight a couple of little girls? Where's the challenge in that?  
Usagi: We're not exactly little kids, y'know!  
Mamoru, from stands: Go get 'em, Usa-ko!  
Usagi & Chibi-Usa: Moon...Crystal...Power! (Transform into Sailor Moon & Sailor Chibimoon.)  
Announcer 1: And the first ones to fight are Sailor Moon and Goku!  
Sailor Moon: Moon Tiara Magic! (Throws tiara.)  
Goku: (Catches Sailor Moon's tiara.) Hmm...not bad, I guess. (Throws it back.)  
Announcer 2: Ooh, that one hit her right in the head. It looks like Sailor Moon is down for the count!  
Announcer 1: No, wait...Yes, she's getting back up! That Sailor Moon is one tough girl!  
Goku: Aw, jeez, I'm really sorry! Are you OK?  
Sailor Moon: I'll never go down that easy! Unh! (Tries to hit him.)  
Goku: No way. I'm not fighting. I don't want to hurt you.  
Sailor Moon: Hurt me?! I'll have you know I've never lost a battle!  
Puck, in audience:  
So said battle bores Robin Goodfellow,  
For liveliness, Puck hath a task, I know.  
But what? If Saiyan be Saiyan, then,  
'Twill be great sport to see who win.  
And then for added fun,  
Turn all to age of twenty-one!  
I shall return all in good time,  
But just for now, the fun is mine!  
Goku: Now I remember! My name is Kakorot! I'm supposed to conquer this planet! Right after I destroy you! (Snarls at Sailor Moon.)  
Sailor Moon: Eek!  
Goku: Ka me HA ME HA!!  
Announcer 2: Goku seems to have flipped and done kamehameha on Sailor Moon. Ew, I don't think she's getting up this time.  
Announcer 1: Wow, Chibi-Usa looks p.o.'d.!  
Announcer 2: Say, is she getting taller?  
Announcer 1: So are Gohan and Sailor Moon!  
Announcer 2: This is the weirdest match I've ever seen.  
Mamoru: Usako, oh no! (Runs to her.)  
Rei: Mamo-chan, wait! (Follows him.)  
(Sailor Scouts follow.)  
Goku: (Laughs maniacally.)  
Sailor Chibimoon, adult, softly: I guess it's up to me, now.  
Goku: Ahahahahahahahaha!  
Sailor Chibimoon: Pink Sugar Heart Ache!  
Goku: What the hell was that?  
Sailor Chibimoon: Oh, no! It didn't work!  
Goku: Kamehameha!  
Sailor Chibimoon: Aah! (Ducks.)  
Announcer 1: Ladies and gentlemen, Goku has done Kamehameha.  
Announcer 2: Fortunately, he missed Sailor Chibimoon and instead has hit a Pikachu in the audience.  
Pikachu, weakly: Chuuu... (Twitches.)  
Minako: He killed a pokemon!  
Makoto: Way to go, evil Goku!  
Ami: That doesn't excuse him from killing Sailor Moon. Sailor Scouts, transform! (All transform.)  
Mamoru: He's going to pay! (Kisses Sailor Moon lightly, transforms into Tuxedo Mask.)  
Goku: (Grabs Sailor Chibimoon.)  
Sailor Chibimoon: (Screams, turns into princess, burst of light throws Goku into a wall.)  
Gohan: Hey, you blasted my daddy!  
Sailor Chibimoon: So? He blasted my mommy! Besides, he was nuts.  
Gohan: I still can't let you get away with this! Magic Flash!!  
Sailor Chibimoon: (Knocked down.) Okay, now you're moondust! (Gets up.) Cosmic Moon Power!  
Gohan: Hey, that's pretty. It looks just like the moon. (Tail twitches.) Huh?  
Announcer 1: Oh, my Gawd! Gohan's turning into a giant monkey! Run for your lives!  
Announcer 2: Look up in the stands! Vegeta's transforming, too!  
Announcer 1: We're doomed!  
Sailor Mercury: We have to stop him! Shine Aqua Illusion!  
Gohan: (Stomps, focuses on her.) RRRAAAWWWRRR!!! (Swats her into a wall.)  
Sailor Mars & Sailor Venus: Mercury!  
Sailor Jupiter: Supreme...Thunder...aah!  
Gohan: (Steps on her.)  
Sailor Venus: Let's combine our power!  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Chibimoon, & Tuxedo Mask: Right!  
Sailor Venus: Venus...Love Me...  
Sailor Mars: Mars...Fireball...  
Sailor Chibimoon: Moon...Yipe!  
Gohan: (Blasts her with his breath.)  
Tuxedo Mask: Chibi-Usa! (Gets out rose.)  
Sailor Venus: Chain!  
Sailor Mars: Charge!  
Tuxedo Mask: (Throws rose.)  
Gohan: YYYAAAWWWRRR!!! (Kicks Sailor Mars into the ceiling.)  
Sailor Mars: Uuhh... (Slumps unconscious from a light.)  
Sailor Venus: Oh, no!  
Gohan: (Kicks Tuxedo Mask.)  
Tuxedo Mask: (Slides across the floor to Sailor Moon.)  
Gohan: (Picks up Sailor Venus, squeezes.)  
Sailor Venus: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Sailor Moon: (Starts to wake up.) Mamoru? Mamo-chan?  
Vegeta: Kid, calm down! Stop that! Put that girl down!  
Sailor Venus, weakly: Ooohhh...  
Gohan: (Looks at Sailor Venus.)  
Vegeta: That's right, let go.  
Gohan: (Squeezes tighter.)  
Sailor Venus: Owww!!  
Gohan: (Throws her at Vegeta.)  
Vegeta: (Drops her gently in the stands.) All right, kid, let's see who's stronger! Yaaahh!  
Gohan: Raaawh! (Both start fighting.)  
Tuxedo Mask: Usagi? You have to cut off his tail. Use your tiara!  
Sailor Moon: But I can't!  
Tuxedo Mask: Usa-ko, you must! I believe in you! (Touches her hand.)  
Sailor Moon: (Gets up.) Moon Tiara Magic! (Tiara cuts through Gohan and Vegeta's tails, Sailor Moon collapses.)  
Chi-Chi: You hurt Gohan! (Runs down from stands and whacks Vegeta.)  
Bulma: Don't you do that to my Vegeta! (Runs after her.)  
Yamcha: You aid you were over him!  
Announcer 2: Wow! Now the entire audience is fighting in the ring!  
Announcer 1: Springer, eat your heart out!  
Announcer 2: Now the outer Senshi have arrived via Sailor Pluto's time portal, and they appear to be pleading with the crowd for some kind of...sanity...Bob?  
Announcer 1, in the ring: Hey, this is fun! (Slugs an old lady.)  
Announcer 2: Okay. (Runs into the ring.)  
Sailor Pluto: No, stop! I don't want to have to-- (Tien bumps into her.) Oh, that's it. Dead—ooh! (She and Tien start making out.)  
Sailor Mars: (Falls from the ceiling light on top of Gohan.)  
Sailor Saturn: Stop! Stop it! (Getting angry.) Death Reborn Revolution!  
  
The End.  
  
Epilogue: (Floating in the icy blackness of space.)  
Oberon, to Puck: You're in BIG trouble this time! 


End file.
